leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CrashySmashy/Ravel, The Aquatic Embrace
Ravel - another support champion concept made by me (CrashySmashy/Amarunas). This time it's NOT inspired by Final Fantasy ( How is it possible?? D:). It has no assigned gender. It's just a ball of water. In terms of looks, Think of him as a regular ball of water in space. Or a Blitzball stadium (but smaller ofc). Thanks for reading all this. |health = 40 |attack = 10 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 430 (+80) |mana = 225 (+50) |damage = 40 (+3) |attackspeed = 0.600 (+1.80%) |range = 475 |armor = 10 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 7.5 (+0.5) |manaregen = 2.9 (+0.35) |speed = 310 |IP = 4800 |RP = 975 }} Background After listening to Ravel's (the composer) Jeux d'eau, this champion was something that came to my mind. His role is to support anyone who is against an autoattacker and to disrupt enemies, while being untargetable or hard to kill him/herself - Plays with water. Mage, but with strong support flavour to it. tags: Knockback, Slow, Shield, Untargetable, caster An AP support, making it hard for enemies to deal damage by autoattacks. Ravel is stronger in terms of defence against ad carries, due to kit and passive. Possible itemizing: Rod of Ages, Rylais Scepter, Boots of Swiftness/Ionian's ,Shurelia's, banshee, randuin's, maybe more ap for going mid. Abilities |secondname = Water Screen |secondinfo = (Passive): Ravel gains bonus Armor and Magic resist. (Active): Ravel puts a screen on target ally that parries the next autoattack. *'Range:' 650 *'Cooldown:' 20 seconds //Ravel puts a number of screen shields on allied champion, which block incoming autoattacks.// |secondlevel = |thirdname = Water Sphere |thirdinfo = (Active): Ravel becomes untargetable, and expands his body creating a sphere. Enemy units inside the Sphere are slowed and take magic damage over time. All allied champions inside the sphere are granted Ravel's innate and passive of Water Screen. Ravel can still be damaged by AoE skills in this form, and is unable to cast spells during its duration. *'Duration:' 3.5 seconds *'Cost:' 100 mana //Ravel becomes an untargetable sphere which supports allies within it, while damaging and slowing enemies caught inside. All single target skillshots will go through him, he can't be an Autoattack target, but all AoE spells will hit him (Finales Funkeln, Sanguine pool, Lay Waste, Sapling Toss, Riven's sword stuff)// |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Osmosis |ultiinfo = (Active): Ravel blinks to target enemy champion surrounding him with its body, and draining life and mana from him. Enemy champion cannot use skills, abilities or attack during Osmosis. At the end of Osmosis, Ravel can push the champion away from his body in the opposite direction of which the enemy Champion is facing. *'Range:' 500 *'Cost:' 150 Mana *'Knockback Radius:' 400 //Ravel blinks to target enemy champion, which becomes unable to attack, use skills or items except for Cleanse and Quicksilver Sash. Ravel slowly damages that champion, healing himself and regaining mana. When Osmosis ends, Ravel spits out the champion to the direction he is facing. While pseudo-supressed, the enemy champion cannot be a direct target for his allies' spells ( like Karma's Shield ), but still benefits from AoE skills (like Lux's Shield, or Soraka's passive aura). The champion can walk freely, but he has to change direction at the end of Osmosis, or he will be pushed back.// |ultilevel = }} Trivia Joke: Ravel divides himself into many smaller water balls which bounce and splash around. Taunt: Ravel is falling apart as many small balls of water are dripping from him. A pond of water is left. Dance: Ravel Becomes a fountain which makes a rainbow. Dance while being in the river of Summoner's Rift: Ravel becomes a Glass Harmonica, and plays the beginning of Ravel's Jeux d'eau. (Futurama S1E7 reference, when the people from that planet play 'themselves' in the wine glasses) Changes After some feedback I decided to get rid of mana steal on R, and to reduce overall damage. Adjusted Innate leveling. Adjusted E. If I get any new ideas, I will most likely write them here. Probably skill adjustments Category:Custom champions